The present invention relates generally to a device for suspending a large volume liquid detergent container above or adjacent to a washing machine for conveniently dispensing detergent from the container.
Buying in bulk, especially bulk purchases of non-perishable items such as laundry detergent, has become very popular in recent years. Laundry detergent in particular is readily available in large containers. One of the more popular bulk sizes of laundry detergent is the 300-ounce laundry detergent container that is available in many stores today. This container has a built-in valve to moderate the flow of detergent to a washing machine and a built-in cap that is used as a vent to provide air into the container for allowing maximum flow from the dispensing valve.
Needless to say, a detergent container of this large size is extremely bulky and difficult to handle, particularly when attempting to maneuver the container into position over the opening of the washing machine to dispense detergent therein. In a typical household laundry area, a large detergent container would likely be kept on the top of a dryer, adjacent to the washing machine, to minimize lifting or moving of the container. However, this eliminates space on top of the dryer which may otherwise be used for folding clothes. Additionally, a large container kept on top of the dryer may block critical access to the dryer lint filter.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a means for storing a large, heavy, laundry detergent container near a washing machine in a manner in which the container is easily accessible and maneuverable, yet does not take up needed space in the laundry area. It is known in the art to provide hanging supports and hanging bags for storage and organization of such items as shoes, clothes, and other bulky items. However, it has been heretofore unknown to provide a hanging device for such household items as large detergent containers. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide such a device that further permits easy viewing of the liquid level within the container and has provisions for the container dispenser valve and vent cap.